


freckle, freckle (what makes you so special?)

by mikeymomoo



Series: it's all about you (andrew ficlets) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, neil has freckles, soft, sort of, they love each other a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymomoo/pseuds/mikeymomoo
Summary: neil has a freckle on the back of his neck and it keeps andrew grounded when he can't see neil's face





	freckle, freckle (what makes you so special?)

 

An outsider might think, perhaps, that Andrew's obsession- though he refused to call it that- with Neil's freckles and moles was weird.  An outsider however, of course,would never know of it.

They speckle over Neil's cheekbones; splatter across his shoulder; dapple his forearms. Most crucially, they differentiate him from the people Andrew needs them to.

The freckles are beautiful, though, and Andrew recognises that. He knows it when he trails fingertips over Neil's marked skin, allows it to fill his mind as he kisses Neil's back. _This is Neil; Neil is safe. This is Neil; I am safe._

There is one freckle in particular- or is it a mole? Andrew doesn't know, and doesn't care. This freckle is singular, a soul mark on the nape of Neil's neck.

Andrew first noticed it when Neil was getting dressed. Andrew had been in bed still, appreciating Saturday mornings for what they should be- lazy- while Neil readied himself for a morning run. He had turned away to change for the first time in awhile, which was strange, but understandable. Andrew's eyes had found their way over to Neil's bare flesh for just a moment at the sound of Neil rustling through a draw to find a running shirt, and had been caught by the lonely freckle.

This freckle had allowed for several progressions in their relationship that Andrew had honestly never expected that he would be able to cope with; at least not for several years yet.

The first of these occurred on Nathaniel's birthday. The day was always unkind to the man, but this year it had been particularly hard for whatever reason Andrew had deigned not to ask about, and Neil had needed something he occasionally did: physical contact. Not sex, not to get off, just to be _touching_. That wasn't something Andrew could always do, so Neil never asked for it, but it had been so _obvious_ that he needed it that day that Andrew found himself compelled to oblige.

Andrew's belly had filled with a pleasant warmth as he first pulled Neil against his chest, despite the slight tightness in his throat, and he eventually manoeuvred the both of them to lie on the couch. Chest to chest; forehead to forehead; tangled legs and fingers.

Neither of them knew how long they lay there, but Neil was carefully burrowing his way closer to Andrew, as if he wanted to crawl inside the man's chest just for the comfort of the warmth.

"Can we-?"

Neil hadn't finished his question, likely not wanting to cross a line, and his voice was rough after such a prolonged silence, but the way that he began to rotate his hips as if to roll over was enough. Andrew hadn't answered immediately, as was often the way when they were pushing a long-held boundary, but his fingers found their way to the freckle at the base of Neil's neck, and he nodded. Neil managed a small smile in thanks, though it didn't nearly reach his eyes, and slowly rolled over. Andrew helped him gently, pulling his shoulder carefully to ensure Neil didn't fall off the couch.

Neil thoughtfully left a gap between their bodies- little more than an inch of air for the heat of Andrew's chest and Neil's back to permeate. Slowly, once Andrew had draped an arm over Neil's waist and relaxed his tense muscles, Andrew began to pull Neil against him. Neil was too exhausted with his own thoughts to question it, and allowed Andrew to hold him tighter than he ever had. If ever Andrew began to feel overwhelmed with it all, he would place the softest, chapped kiss to the freckle on the nape of Neil's neck, and inhale the smell of Neil's shampoo, and feel the bumps of Neil's scars under his fingertips.

The second thing that the freckle enabled was of an entirely less innocent nature.

Neil had been spread out on his hands and knees on their bed, and Andrew had his face between Neil's thighs. Eating Neil out was something Andrew had always enjoyed the thought of- there was practically no way he could hurt the man using his tongue, and Neil enjoyed it more than anything. It was perfect, and if it didn't bring Andrew gratification, that was an afterthought.

Except, it was never an afterthought for Neil. He practically couldn't enjoy himself if Andrew wasn't getting anything out of it, so it was rare that he could relax enough to allow Andrew to eat him out. When he did, he always asked Andrew to fuck him after, which Andrew normally obliged, though only after flipping Neil over.

This time, however, when Neil had breathed, "Fuck me, Andrew,  _god,_ " Andrew had pulled back with a calculating frown. He sat up on his knees, looking Neil over. The man was a shuddering mess beneath him, on the cusp of orgasm, flushed with cyclamen and panting Andrew's name. Andrew's gazed flickered up to where Neil was starting to twist his head around to look at him, so he leaned forward to turn Neil's head back. His fingers pushed up Neil's hair where it was beginning to grow out so that he could brush  them over the freckle.

Andrew settled back behind Neil, letting his hair fall back however it pleased, and brushed his clothes hips cautiously against Neil's ass and thighs.

"Like this, yes or no?"

Neil had said yes- _"Junkie-"_ and when he asked what made Andrew change his mind about doggy style, Andrew had shrugged and replied as honestly as he could without admitting something as trivial as a fucking _freckle_ had changed everything.

"It's just you."


End file.
